1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to blow molding machines, and more particularly to machines of the continuous extrusion type wherein a fixed extruder creates a continuous parison of plastic material, and mold sections transport this parison at cyclic intervals to one or more blow molding stations. The invention is concerned with the manner of separating each parison from the extrusion which follows it, actuation of the mold sections, and trimming of flash from the molded products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to have continuous extrusion blow molding machines as above described in which the mold sections reciprocate horizontally between the parison and the blow molding station. In these prior machines, in order to prevent the continuously forming parison from resticking, the extruder has been lifted as the mold sections start movement toward the blow molding station.
Prior actuating means for opening and closing the mold sections has included a U-shaped frame carrying independently actuatable reciprocating fluid motors on opposite sides thereof for the two platens which support the mold sections, these being connected by tie bars in the four corners of the sub-assembly. This prior construction has required considerable care in setting up in order to insure that the mold sections would be centered.
Prior product trimming arrangements have included a separate trimming station beyond the blow molding station at which the flash was removed. It is heretofore not been known to remove the flash, for example, at the neck and inside the hollow handle of a bottle, at the blow molding station itself.